First thing wrong
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: "Falling in love was probably the first thing I did wrong... This time I will conquer!" who does these thoughts belong to? And what will be conquered? Read to find out.


**First thing wrong.**

Falling in love was probably the first thing I did wrong. I made myself a victim of His rage. He never liked me but after this he would never forgive me. Only the thought of me liking his girl grossed him out, which would only bring me pain. So I took the hint. I left her alone, which hurt her feelings, but rather her than me.  
It took me twenty years to let my feelings go enough to fall in love again. And once again it was love that put me through hell. Why do I always have to fall for the women I can't possibly have? Am I really not worth the happiness of being loved? What did I ever do to deserve such a miserable life?  
I know I never should've loved the first time, she was out of my league but she cared, she wanted what was best for me, she just didn't realize it was her. I lost her because of my fear of Him. But I will not lose this time. He will not win twenty-five years after their death, this time I will conquer!

On a rainy Thursday night a man stands in front of the door of a house, after fifteen minutes he has finally worked up the courage to ring the doorbell.  
The door is opened by a woman in her upper twenties, dressed in a bathrobe, her wet brown hair flowing down her shoulders.  
"Oh, hello sir" she says surprised.  
"I'm sorry to be disturbing you miss, but I have something to confess" the man says, feeling the courage drain from his body at the sight of her.  
"Oh? Well come on in sir" she steps aside to let him in.  
He slips in, close enough to feel the smell of her hair, sunflower and apples, the scent makes him lightheaded.  
"You're soaking!" she exclaims. "I'll get you something dry."  
She hurries off and ten minutes later they're sitting at her kitchen island with a cup of tea, both dressed in matching bathrobes.  
"You had something to confess?" she smiles taking a sip of her tea.  
He stares at her lips as they close around the cup.  
"Oh, yes" he stutters as she touches his hand." Yes, I have."  
"Well, go on" she smiles encouragingly as he comes to a stop.  
"I… I've never done this before so I'm not really sure how to do this but I'll try" he says, determined to make her smile for him, not only toward him. "When I were at school I fell in love with a girl, but I never got her. Actually I have been thinking and come to the conclusion that falling in love was probably the first thing I did wrong."  
"Oh no professor! Falling in love is never wrong, no matter who it's with!" she answers shocked.  
"Well, James Potter didn't like the fact that I loved her" he sighs. "But now back to the present, at least closer to it, I never loved another woman until a few years ago and once again it was hard but I will not let this woman slip through my hands! I fell in love with a student but I knew it would never be accepted so I waited. And now I am here to confess my love. For you. You are the only other woman I have ever loved. The only woman I have truly loved."  
He looks down into his tea, watching the smoke rise from it.  
"Why professor I never thought I'd hear those words from your lips" she says.  
"I'm awfully sorry Miss Granger, I shouldn't have come…" he starts and stands up.  
"Oh professor call me Hermione and don't be in such a hurry, you wouldn't let me finish" Hermione Granger giggles, pulling him back to the island.  
He looks at her shyly, where she sits, her brown eyes looking straight into his.  
"I never thought I'd hear those words from your lips, but I've been wishing to hear them for quite some time now sir" she smiles.  
"Severus" he corrects her automatically.  
"Well then Severus, will you sit back down?" she offers as she pulls his chair closer to hers.  
Severus sits down again, warmth spreading through his body as she smiles for him.  
Maybe falling in love wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm not a huge fan of this paring but I wrote it for Indy, I know how much you liked it, you said it was your favorite couple. And a year after your death I wrote this. I miss you a lot, you were a good friend and I don't feel like we were finished, I guess you never are. I miss you so much, I hope you're in a better place, maybe even looking down on me while I'm writing this, Hope you like what you see ;) I'll never forget you, you'll always be in my heart3**

**For everybody reading this, tell me what you think, was it good? Bad? Could I have done something better? Always trying to be better, so please read and review**

**Love**  
**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
